


Stupid argument

by orphan_account



Series: We fight and we argue [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fighting, Happy Ending, Izzy mentioned, Jace being a good brother, Little fluff at the end, Little jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Talking, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Alec are fighting over a mission. They say stuff they don't mean. Alec needs a little time to think so he goes to the institute. Happy ending.





	Stupid argument

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story, thank you for reading it.

"Why are you always so overdramatic!" yelled Alec while storming in their apartment.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm overdramatic, huh?" Magnus said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to make a fucking scene! Magnus, it was just a mission!"

"Yeah, a mission that you didn't tell me about, a mission that included you getting hurt because you were the fucking distraction, and a mission that could have killed you! Oh, I almost forget it was also a mission where you had to flirt with a freaking demon."

"Magnus how many times we've been over this, it is my job, I was trained to do this, I grew up knowing the risks."

Magnus huffed.

"And what about the me flirting part, it was a mission, it wasn't real. You don't get to be jealous."

"Oh, so I don't get to be jealous when my boyfriend flirts with someone, nice" Magnus huffed.

"You flirt with clients or your guests all the damn time, Magnus. And I don't say a thing to you about it! I see the way these people look at you," Alec said while sitting down on the couch.

"Alec, why the fuck are you bringing that up. You know that I have to convince some of my clients or my dealers to work with me.  _I_  always tell you when Ihave to that, don't you trust me?"

"You don't have to that's the point, Magnus. You don't have to have a job. You voluntarily flirt with these people. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Oh my god are you really that dumb, I have a job that I like. My job is also important. I help out a lot of people."

"Your clients give you ridiculous demands, like a love potion, and they pay you handsomly. What is nobel about that?" Magnus shook his head.

"You must be delirious! You really think that my job is any less than yours? Stupid Shadowhunter." At this Alec got up and stood before Magnus.

"Magnus, you know that is not what I meant. It's just I don't like you flirting with anyone but me." Alec said softly trying to calm down the conversation.

"Why do you always have to be so insecure about everything, sometimes I wish you would just leave me alone." Magnus said harshly. After Magnus realised what he had just said, he looked up at Alec who turned around, so that is back was facing Magnus.

After a few moments of silence Magnus broke it. "Maybe you should go," he said softly. "If that is what you want, I will." But Magnus didn't want that at all. Alec, stormed towards the bedroom and grabbed some clothes from the closet to throw in a bag. He walked towards the frontdoor. "I'll be at he institute," he grumbled knowing that Magnus would be worried sick if he didn't say where he was going. He slammed the door and there it was, complete silence. Only a few things could be heard, the soft blowing of the wind and Magnus' sobs. What had he done? "What the hell?" he yelled while firing his magic, luckily there wasn't something big standing in his way just a lamp.

When Alec reached the institute, Izzy ran to him. "Alec, what is going on?" "Nothing," Alec grumbled. "It is obviously something if your sleeping here tonight." "Magnus and I had a fight okay, I just wanna go to bed." "Are you okay?" Izzy genuinely asked. "No." He said harshly while walking away.

That night they both went to sleep to a cold and empty bed. Magnus had put on one of Alec's sweaters, just to feel him close, and stared at the ceiling. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Magnus began to sob softly, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Alec couldn't sleep so he decided to train. While he was busy with the punching bag, he heard someone come in. "Alec, what are you doing here?" asked Jace. "Working out can't you see." "Yeah, duh, I can see that. But aren't you supposed to be at Magnus'." "No we had an argument." Alec sighed, he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his parabatai wasn't going to let it go. "What happened? Was it about the mission?" "Yeah, kind of. He was mad about the flirting, about me getting hurt, and I may have said some things that were pretty hurtful. Just to spite him. And he said some harsh words too," Alec admitted while sitting down on a bench. He put his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do. "Hmm, that's rough." Alec continued to tell Jace the rest of the story, while he listened carefully. "What do you think I should do?" Alec asked desperately "I don't know, man. Maybe you should just wait a minute so you can cool off a bit and then decide what to do." "Yeah, maybe I should." "Well good night I'm gonna head to my bedroom, don't worry to much. You are too important to Magnus for it to be over." "Maybe." Alec realised that he didn't know if that was true anymore.

A few days went by without either of them talking to one another. But Alec decided that he had enough of it. He was utterly miserable. He wanted to talk. He walked through the freezing cold to Magnus' apartment. "Magnus, are you here?"

He heard someone coming towards the door and opening it. Before him stood his warlock, free of makeup, bags under his eyes, with sweatpants on and one of Alec sweaters. Alec smiled a little seeing the warlock in his sweater. "Hi," alec said. Magnus didn't say anything. "Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Sure," Magnus said sadly. Alec walked into the loft en saw many empty junkfood cartons. Magnus seemed to be just as miserable as Alec was. "How are you?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, depends on how this conversation is gonna go."

"And why is that?" Magnus asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about all the stuff I sai..." Magnus interrupted him. "Don't, it wasn't your fault."

"Magnus, can I talk please?" Alec said softly. "Yes" "As I was saying, I am really sorry about the things I said to you. They were out of line, I was just frustrated. I should never insinuated that my job was more important, because it really isn't. It is just as important as yours. I don't believe in the things I said, I just wanted to hurt you. And I'm sorry. These last few days have been miserable without you and I missed you so much I was getting on everyone's nerves. But I can't pretend what you said didn't hurt me in any way, because it really did." Alec breathed out, he finally got out what he wanted to say.

"Alexander I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what i said. I know your insecure about some things, but that doesn't give me the right to throw them in your face. I wanted to hurt you, but that wasn't the right way. I want you to know that I don't feel that way about you. As for the last few days, they sucked as you can see. I really thought that we were over, but I don't want us to be. I love you, Alexander. Do you still want me?" Alec smiled at him and came a little closer.

"Silly warlock, I will forever want you." Alec leaned in and just before Magnus' and his lips met he whispered "I love you too." Magnus closed the distance and kissed Alec softly. Oh how he missed those lips. When Alec licked over Magnus' bottom lip to ask him for permission, Magnus was more than eager to give it to him. Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus' mouth and Magnus moaned softly. The kiss grew passionate quickly and before they both knew it they were lying on the couch enjoying eachother's lips. Alec's hands were tangled in Magnus' hair, while Magnus' hands were on Alec's waist. When they both pulled away they looked fondly at one another, lips swollen from all the kisses, and hair disheveled.

"I love you so much, Magnus Bane."

"I love you too, Alexander Lightwood. Now let's have the best make up sex ever." Alec chuckled, but his laughter died down when Magnus pulled him in for another kiss.

After he messaged Jace that he would be staying at Magnus' this evening, het crawled into bed. He pulled Magnus to him so that he was laying on Alec's chest, while Alec started playing with his hair. "I missed this so much," Alec breathed.

"I missed you," Magnus admitted.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Magnus.

"Hmm.." said Alec while he was kissing Magnus' neck. "Alexander, I'm serious."

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me that no matter what, we will always find our way back to eachother."

"I promise, Magnus Bane, love of my life." Magnus chuckled at that. "Good," he said. "Now let's sleep, I am really tired," Alec said sleepy.

"Yeah, you should be, after the things we did." Magnus smirked.

"Oh shut up," Magnus chuckled while Alec slapped his arm playfully. Magnus snuggled further into Alec's chest and fell asleep after he said a quiet "I love you".

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine. I'm glad we're okay." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead and sighed happy, he had his incredible warlock back.

 


End file.
